Ouachita County, Arkansas
Ouachita County ( ) is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 26,120. The county seat is Camden. The county was formed on November 29, 1842, and named for the Ouachita River. Ouachita County is part of the Camden, AR Micropolitan Statistical Area. The county is a former Democratic Party stronghold and the home of the Pryor family, which includes two U.S. senators, David Pryor (1978–1997) and his son Mark Pryor (elected 2002). The elder Pryor is also a former Arkansas governor and congressman. In 1972, U.S. President Richard M. Nixon became the first Republican presidential nominee in the 20th Century to win a majority in Ouachita County. Much later, in the 2008 presidential election, U.S. Senator John S. McCain won the county by nearly ten percentage votes over Senator Barack Obama, following President George W. Bush's victory over Senator John F. Kerry in 2004. The county is served by a daily newspaper, The Camden News. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.9%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 79 * U.S. Highway 278 * Highway 4 * Highway 7 * Highway 9 * Highway 24 Adjacent counties *Dallas County (north) *Calhoun County (east) *Union County (south) *Columbia County (southwest) *Nevada County (west) *Clark County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2014 }} data]] As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 28,790 people, 11,613 households, and 8,071 families residing in the county. The population density was 39 people per square mile (15/km²). There were 13,450 housing units at an average density of 18 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 59.74% White, 38.64% Black or African American, 0.25% Native American, 0.24% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.26% from other races, and 0.83% from two or more races. 0.73% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 11,613 households out of which 30.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.00% were married couples living together, 15.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.50% were non-families. 28.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county the population was spread out with 25.90% under the age of 18, 8.00% from 18 to 24, 25.60% from 25 to 44, 23.60% from 45 to 64, and 16.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 89.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,341, and the median income for a family was $35,736. Males had a median income of $30,976 versus $18,800 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,118. About 16.10% of families and 19.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.20% of those under age 18 and 18.60% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Bearden *Camden (county seat) *Chidester *East Camden *Stephens Town *Louann Census designated place *Reader Unincorporated community *Cullendale Townships * Behestian * Bradley (East Camden) * Bragg * Bridge Creek (Elliott) * Carroll * Cleveland * Ecore Fabre (most of Camden) * Freeo * Jefferson * Lafayette (small part of Camden) * Liberty * Marion * Red Hill (Chidester, most of CDP Reader) * River * Smackover (Stephens) * Union (Bearden) * Valley * Washington (Louann) Gallery Image:Ouachita County, AR, Veterans Monument IMG 2239.JPG|Ouachita County Veterans Memorial is located on the courthouse lawn in Camden. Image:Vietnam Monument in Camden, AR IMG 2240.JPG|Vietnam Monument in Camden Image:Confederate Women's Monument in Camden, AR IMG 2244.JPG|Confederate Women's Monument at Ouachita County Courthouse in Camden See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Ouachita County, Arkansas * [[USS Ouachita County (LST-1071)|USS Ouachita County (LST-1071)]] References Category:Ouachita County, Arkansas Category:1842 establishments in Arkansas Category:Settlements established in 1842 Category:Camden, Arkansas micropolitan area